


Kite x and x Trials

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon’s conception, Hunter Exam, Kitesweek2020, There’s so much 2 unpack here, just let the chopper fly w this, trans kite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Kite takes the Hunter Exam, and meets one of his master’s foes. Afterward, celebrations occur with unexpected results
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Kite x and x Trials

The horn of the ship bellowed, signaling the final call for boarding. Kite shifted on his feet, nervous. 

“Well,” He said, trailing his fingers through his long silver hair. “I guess it’s now or never.” Ging smiled at him.

“You’ll do fine, I believe in you.” Kite’s heart threatened to stop full in his chest. “I’ll even give you a hint, cause i’m feeling nice. Drop my name when you meet the guides. They’re old friends of mine.” That was pretty vague, but Kite would take what he could get. He nodded and turned towards the plank. 

“Kite.” He turned back around at the sound of his master’s voice. Ging was looking him up and down, as if he was struggling with what he wanted to say. “Good luck.” He seemed to settle on, lamely. It wasn’t what Kite suspected he had intended to state, but the boat was threatening to leave as the crew began letting down the sails. He sprinted onto it before he missed it. 

The ride was hell. 

“You knew these storms would happen!” Kite yelled at the Captain, hanging on to the wall for dear life.

“Yeah,” The man agreed, “And so did you, that’s why you knew to brace for it!” 

“Only an idiot couldn’t tell they were brewing! Is this part of the exam?” The Captain laughed. 

“Now you’re talking!” He let out a whoop as the boat took a sudden drop. “Where are you from, kid?” Kite grimaced as he grabbed for purchase. 

“Couldn’t tell you! My teacher is Ging, though.” The man started laughing, much to Kite’s confusion.

“Oh, that explains  _ everything. _ You’ll do fine then. Take some advice. Head to the large Pine when we reach land.”

Kite had never been so happy to see a dirty road as he hopped off the gangplank. There were only four others that weren’t knocked out cold to continue their journey. They shifted nervously at the dock, arguing on whether they should go to the lone tree that stands proud against the city’s skyline, or take the bus. Kite followed his gut as he always did, adjusting his pack before setting off towards the forest without a word to the others. 

The warning signs would have been concerning, if Kite didn’t know how to handle animals. He shrugged past them and took up a light jog, dancing up the incline of the hill. It was night when he reached what seemed to be an abandoned cabin at first glance. Then he noticed the front door was wide open. He rushed in to see a Kiriko attacking a young woman. He frowned. From what he’d read, Kiriko’s were a peaceful species. The woman cried out, struggling.

“Help me!” 

“What did you do to provoke this creature? Did you hurt it?!” The woman's mouth fell open, aghast. The Kiriko dashed out the broken window into the night.

“YOU-” She started, but Kite was already running after the animal. 

“Hey!” He yelled, following it into the underbrush. From the trees another dropped. Kite halted. 

“Is your mate okay?” He asked. The Kiriko’s eyes blew wide.

“You can tell us apart?” Kite huffed, frustrated. 

“Yes? You look and smell entirely different. Are they okay?” It scratched at it’s head.

“Been years since someone could tell us apart.” From the shadows the other appeared.

“You’re an impressive young man. Are you trying to get to the Hunter Exam?” Kite brightened. Of course, this was another phase of the test. 

“Are you the guides?” He asked. They looked to one another. 

“We are. I suppose you’ve passed, seeing through our little skit.” Kite smiled.

“In that case, my master told me to mention his name. I’m Ging Freecss disciple.” The taller one clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Well why didn’t you say so?! Ging’s a good friend of ours.” The shorter one nodded.

“He paid for this little set up, in fact. Our species is endangered you see, humans like to amuse themselves with hunting us. Come on, we’re running out of time to get you to the Exam.”

That night, Kite flew. Secure in the Kiriko’s grasp he watched the sky and earth as a bird would, something he’d imagined for himself time and time again when he only had a bed of dirty straw and empty stomach to look forward to. The moon hung low and full, close enough to grab. Night turned swiftly to day, however, and the sun made it’s slow ascension. They had reached their destination. It was a city like any other, slowly beginning to come to life. When Kite was deposited safely onto the ground, the Kiriko’s shifted into human forms. 

“That’s neat.” He commented. The male winked at him.

“Comes in handy. Let’s go.” They led Kite to a hole in the wall type of restaurant, and barked out an order for steak. Kite’s stomach rumbled at the implication. He had provisions in his pack, but the smells wafting throughout the store were sufficiently more divine than jerky and granola bars. His mouth watered as the cook led them to a private room. 

“Here’s where we part,” The female said. “Good luck.” 

“Thank you for all your help!” To his dismay Kite realized the room was empty, and without food.  _ Another trick of the test. _ He grumbled and went to retrieve some of his own food when the room began to shake and move downwards. Within minutes hidden doors opened to a cavernous space filled with people. He shuffled forward and was immediately met with a short, green, bald man who handed out a badge. Number 101. 

“Good afternoon, Kite-san. Nice to finally meet you” He said, taking Kite entirely by surprise.

“How-” He tried to ask when a portly gentleman pounced on him. 

“Care for a drink?” He offered out a can of juice, smiling. “Names Tonpa. You must be new.” Kite eyed him and took the drink, downing it. It was definitely laced, and disgusting, but Kite was so parched he didn’t care. 

“So you poison people to get an advantage, is that it?” The man paled. 

“What, no! Maybe it expired or something, I’m so sorry…” Kite crossed his arms against his chest, staring him down.

“FINE. Yeah, I do this to weed out the weaklings, you see. How’d you know? It’s supposed to be tasteless...” Anyone that would resort to such dirty tricks wasn’t worth Kite explaining how he’d consumed much worse in his day, and he shrugged past him into the center of the room. It wasn’t anything special, no decorations and a hallway that seemed to echo for miles. Kite pinned the badge to his turtleneck and waited. 

The entrance of the examiner was dramatic, hours later. In a poof of glitter he appeared, smiling wide, though it didn’t reach his eyes. He was tall and blonde, fitted in a black suit that still somehow shimmered and shined in the dim light. He clapped his hands at the participants, before speaking in a booming voice. 

“Good evening and welcome everyone to the 273rd annual Hunter’s Exam! I’m your first host, Pariston Hill.” Kite immediately did not like the man. Something was off about the way light didn’t even reflect off his eyes. Those same black eyes found him in the crowd and pinned him down.

“Ah, what a treat!” Pariston exclaimed. He made his way gracefully over to where Kite awkwardly stood. “Ging didn’t tell me his student was coming this year.” The man studied him, and it made Kite’s skin crawl. Something told him this Pariston fellow was lying about not knowing. 

“A funny coincidence, then. Are you two friends?” Kite knew Ging despised the Association, though he’d never elaborated on why. Somehow, the man’s smile widened sickeningly.

“Oh, yes, we’ve been friends for a long while!” He looked Kite up and down. “I see Ging keeps you as well dressed as himself.” A barb. Kite was getting irritated. 

“I look forward to having you as an examiner, then.” He said stiffly. They shared a tense stare, neither blinking or moving until Pariston broke the silence. 

“Follow me, everyone! The first phase is about to begin!” The group shuffled into a much smaller room. Kite couldn’t see over everyone for once, but the room smelled strongly of dog. He could hear soft whines and barks from the far side. Pariston stepped onto a stool, still beaming. 

“Everyone gets to pick out a puppy, and must raise and train it for a month.” 

Kite relaxed, and wondered if he’d been wrong about his first impression of Pariston. Ging had always told him that all the best Hunters were good with animals, so it made sense they would have to prove that. He grew excited at the prospect, missing his pack from his childhood. Behind the stand where Pariston stood was a shortly fenced in area where newly weaned pups milled around. Excitedly he moved forward, pushing past some other contestants to look at the stock.  _ They’re all so cute, how can I just pick one? _ A mastiff looking one gravitated towards him, licking his hand when he set it out. Kite picked him up and cuddled it tight to his chest. 

“Got mine.” He said to no one in particular. Pariston noticed. 

“I know you’ll breeze through this phase, you used to own a lot of dogs back in the day, didn’t you?” Kite found it strange he knew that. 

“I, yes. Did Ging tell you that?”

“No. But there’s always that grapevine.” He smiled sickly at Kite again, making him shudder. 

The month passed quickly. The suites they’d been appointed were extravagant, with everything Kite could have hoped for. A soft bed to sleep in, a fully stocked kitchen, his own personal backyard where he could train his puppy. He’d named him Hunter, to his own amusement at the irony. The dog was exceptionally smart and well bred, taking to his training like a fish to water. When the month was over and they all congregated back to that same large hallway, Kite was incredibly proud to present his sitting obediently at his side, without a leash. Pariston arrived in a similar way, this time with gaudy fireworks instead of glitter. 

“Now for the test for this phase. Contestant 101, let’s start with you. This way, please!” Kite’s face heated but he followed, Hunter trotting at his heel. The room he was led to was filled with weapons. Kite recoiled, confused. Pariston’s smile hadn’t wavered a bit. 

“To pass, you must dispose of your companion.” Kite was at a loss of words.

“Are you insane?!” He looked down to Hunter who wagged his tail at the attention. Pariston’s face stayed frozen in his perfect smile.

“I’m sorry, was I unclear? You can pick whichever gun you are most comfortable with.” This was all wrong. A request like this was unlike anything Kite had ever seen, and he’d seen a lot following Ging around the world. This couldn’t be what the association stood for. 

“No, I won’t.” Kite ground out behind grinding teeth. 

“Then you’re disqualified. We’ll get the next contestant in, and dispose of the dog ourselves.” Kite grabbed his puppy in his arms and activated what Ging had explained was called Ren, furious. 

“Like hell you will!” For the first time light flickered in Pariston’s eyes.

“Interesting, I wondered if he’d started teaching you about that.” He hummed and looked Kite up and down again when a voice boomed over an invisible speaker.

“You’ll put a stop to this now, Pariston.” The man pouted.

“A stop to what, Isaac?” 

“This farce of a test. The people taking the exam sign up to sacrifice their own lives if need be, or fellow examinees, not innocent beings outside of it. I should have known you’d pull something like this when you asked to host.” 

“You always ruin all the fun, Chairman. The guns aren’t even loaded! Now you’ve spoiled it.” A tense pressure filled the room as Pariston’s bloodlust drifted off him. “But you’re the boss.”

“I wouldn’t have to spoil it if you could abstain for fucking with Ging for one day.” And with that the intercom cut off. Pariston turned back to him.

“I guess it’s your lucky day. We’ll be moving on.” Kite was still reeling with emotion, angry, sick to his stomach, sad, all at once. He fought to control his emotions. The puppy in his arms licked at him, sensing his distress. Pariston announced the change to the rest and they moved down the hallway. The catch was they had to continue to look after their dogs as the Exam passed relatively normally (when compared with what Pariston had originally planned.) Hunter barked when Kite was presented with his freshly minted license. As he reached up to grab it Pariston kept his grip.

“Tell Ging I said hello!” He finally released it and Kite grumbled, still confused and upset about the entire ordeal. To his surprise his master was waiting for him, sitting on a bench outside of the building. Kite hurried over with his dog, and Ging smiled when he caught sight of them.

“If you didn’t pass, I'm leaving.” He joked. Kite flashed his license and rolled his eyes.

“I almost didn’t. Some asshole named Pariston tried to get us to shoot puppies.” Ging’s eyes and aura darkened.

“He was the examiner?” 

“Unfortunately.” Kite confirmed. “The Chairman? Had to step in.” Ging’s face crumbled.

“God, i’m so sorry.” His face brightened. “But i’m glad you passed anyway. Come on, i’ve got something I want to show you that i’ve been working on, now that you’re official.” Ging grabbed his hand and yanked. 

“Wait, can he come?” Kite looked down to the puppy at his side. Ging contemplated a moment. 

“It might not be safe….” Kite could see the gears in his head spin. “Hey, Rayla?” The female Kiriko manifested at their side. “Could you all use a guard dog? Kite here has trained him up real good.” Rayla was already getting her face smothered with kisses from the puppy. She picked him up. 

“I think he’ll fit right in.” Kite was sorry to see him go, but knew he couldn’t take a dog with him everywhere now that he’d passed the exam. 

“He’s named Hunter!” Kite yelled. Rayla waved as she walked away. 

“You come and visit us anytime, alright!!” They watched her take wing. Ging took his hand again and led them to what looked like another abandoned building. Inside there was a gaming console. His master was buzzing with energy. 

“It’s a present, kinda. We’ll train here.” Kite found that odd, as the building didn’t seem to be special, until Ging was sliding a ring onto his finger. 

“Is this your idea of a proposal?” Ging turned bright red and started stammering.

“It’s for the- you know what you’ll see- just give me..” He closed his hands around the console and surrounded it in nen, and before Kite could blink he was in an entirely different room. He followed Ging to another chamber where a young woman with some kind of helmet on greeted them. 

“Hey Ging, who's this?” She asked, fingers poised at her keyboard.

“Just leave him as a blank guest, we can figure it out later. This is Kite.” She grinned.

“Oh, your student that i’ve heard so much about? He’s very handsome.” Ging cringed.

“Don’t.” He warned. “Just open up the game.” She chuckled behind her hand and a portal appeared in front of them. The sun was bright when they descended the stairs to an open field. 

“Alright. Book!” An actual book randomly appeared in Ging’s hand, floating. 

“What is this master?” Kite asked, wonderstruck.

“A game for Hunters. Something me and some other friends wanted to see would work, for some cash.” Ging answered, flipping through pages. He plucked a card out.

“Accompany on! To Ai’ai!” Kite stumbled on the landing. In front of him was a flamboyantly decorated city, complete with a giant heart standing tall at the highest building. The people acted strange -if they were real people-, all bumping into everyone and everything. Kite avoided them like the plague. Ging grabbed his hand and led him into some kind of hotel building. The interior decorations were incredibly gaudy, all pink and purple and just way too blinding. The clerk at the desk waved at Ging, who waved back, before grabbing a key out of their hand. He marched them up the stairs to a suite. 

Ging had to fumble with the lock and cursed at himself, noting to fix this when the door gave way to a beautiful room. It didn’t match the lobby’s style in the least. There was a crystal chandelier above the main section, a modern kitchen, and when Kite peeked into the bathroom he was greeted by the largest shower he’d ever seen, the head of it suspended on the ceiling. The bedroom, however, was the most impressive. Floor to ceiling windows surrounded it on three sides, and the four poster bed in the middle was gigantic. Rose petals littered on top of it, and a stand to the side was icing a hefty bottle of champagne. Kite processed this all very slowly. His heart threatened to stop again, like that day on the pier. He decided to deflect. 

“This is extremely corny, even for you, Ging.” His master blushed furiously. 

“Oh, that’s the thanks I get? I thought we could celebrate you passing the exam!” Kite disentangled his hand and popped the champagne bottle. He took a deep drink.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Kite was going to make him say it, even though he’d suspected it for years. Ging ripped the bottle from his hand and downed it.

“You’re a bastard, do you know that?” Kite smiled slyly and popped the second bottle. 

“I’m aware.That’s why you like me, I thought.” Ging ran a frantic hand through his excuse of a beard and grumbled. 

“I’m in love with you, alright? You happy?” Kite looped his arms around Ging’s neck and kissed him lightly. 

“Yes. Me too, it’s about time you said it.” Ging grabbed at his hat and threw it behind them, leading him towards the bed. 

___________________________________________________________

“Kite, if you don’t finish the dish in another 10 minutes we’re going to lose the prize.” They were still in Greed Island, a few months after their arrival. Training had been brutal, and Kite felt sick to his stomach. Just the thought of putting any more of the pasta in his mouth made him want to puke. 

“I’m just not hungry Ging.” That bought him a comically raised eyebrow. 

“I’ve never seen you  _ not _ hungry.” As if on que Kite’s stomach rumbled. 

“Does it taste bad?” Ging asked. “Here, try mine.” He pushed his plate in Kite’s direction and he fought the urge to jump onto the ceiling. “Jeez, you look green.” Kite pushed the plate back and excused himself to the bathroom, only making it a few steps before he lost the little bit of pasta that had been forced into him onto an NPC’s tray. Thankfully, it wasn’t programmed to have a response to that. 

“Woah, woah! Let me call Cheadle out here and she can look you over.” Ging exclaimed and brought a glass of water to his side. Kite pushed him away.

“I’m  _ fine.”  _ He insisted. Kite steadied himself. “We’re checking out that goofy casino town of yours today right?” 

______________________________________________________________

For the first time in his life, Kite was gaining weight. Which didn’t make sense. He’d been ignoring the fact for a while now, but as he examined himself in the bathroom after a shower there was an undeniable swell to his abdomen. He frowned and poked at it. He wasn’t a drinker, and his appetite had been in the pits for weeks now. Without anything to do about it he dressed and put on his big cloak. They’d be in the Badlands area of Greed Island today, hunting the Bubble Horse. Ging looked at him funny when he exited the bathroom.

“You know that desert is hot, right?” His master had been patient with him since the incident at the restaurant, but now his interest had peaked. Kite shrugged.

“I’m cold.” 

“Are you still sick? You’re worrying me.” 

“No. I’ve got no body fat if you haven’t noticed, and deserts get cold at night.” Ging conceded to that point and led the way out to the street. 

________________________________________________________________

The first time the kid kicked his ribs happened at an unfortunate time. He was trying to form his Hatsu when a foot lodged into his chest cavity, knocking the wind from his lungs. 

“Oof.” He hissed and doubled over. 

“You alright? I know conjuration can be a bitch!” Ging yelled from where he was meditating. 

“Don’t worry about it!” He yelled back, turning away from his master and grabbing at his belly. “Stop it.” He told the child in a whisper. True to form considering the father, the child did not. He grimaced and tried to ignore the sensation of legs and feet attacking him from inside as he attempted to finish the exercise. The kid rolled against his hand, defiant. 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong with you or do I have to force it out of you?” Ging was at his side, suddenly. 

“Nothing is wrong with me.” 

“Bullshit. Take your stupid coat off.” Kite pulled it tighter around himself.

“No.” 

“Okay, enough of this.” Ging ripped the cloak off, exposing Kite in his turtleneck that barely fit. Ging stared at his bump long enough to make him uncomfortable, the color draining from his face. Kite walked away. 

“Kite, wait! Is… is it?” He turned around in a fury. 

“Yeah. I can still get rid of it if you want.” Ging looked like he’d been slapped. 

“Absolutely not. Why didn’t you tell me? I didn’t think this,” He gestured to the swell. “Was even possible.” 

“I didn’t think so either.” Kite grabbed the bill of his hat and sighed. “You’re not exactly the type to settle down though, you know.” Ging rankled.

“You think I'd abandon my own kid?” He sounded angry.

“No, but I didn’t exactly want to force you into making that decision.” Kite spat back. Ging rubbed at his face. 

“Okay. This is a lot. I’m a father.” 

“Yes. Your son is very annoying, by the way.” Ging’s face softened. 

“It’s a boy? Who?” 

“I’m not going to rat them out.” Ging sat down in the dust, gobsmacked. 

“We made a baby.” He whispered, eyes unfocused. Kite smacked his forehead. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. 

“Yes, we made a baby because of your dumb celebration party with the champagne and rose petals.” Kite sighed. The kid was still doing acrobatics. “Come here.” Kite led Ging’s hand to his belly where the activity was. His master melted, knees threatening to buckle as his hand took in the sensation. 

“This is kind of perfect, actually.” He whispered with watery eyes. “We can raise him here and make him the best Hunter the world has ever seen.” Kite liked the thought of that, and his heart was full that Ging hadn’t rejected him and their son. 

“You’re gonna look funny when you get far enough along. Like you swallowed a watermelon. Kinda sexy though.” Ging said suggestively, giving Kite a proper look over. 

“You’re brave insulting a pregnant person.” 

“Part of my charm. Now where were we with training? I’m not gonna take it easy on you just because I knocked you up.” Kite snorted and resumed his Ten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly this idea came to me from the Kingsmen series and I promise I’ll stop traumatizing dogs in my fics now on lmao
> 
> Also I made Gon inherit some traits from Kite because i found that cute


End file.
